


The Troubles of A Princess

by dragoneggos



Category: Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoneggos/pseuds/dragoneggos
Summary: Princess Esme of Westerhall is just trying to get through her time at Princess Charm School so she can finally become a princess. But when she sees the disaster of the new lottery girl Blair Willows, she finds she can't stay out of trouble for very long.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Arrival

Looming above me was a castle almost as magnificent as the one I grew up in.  
It felt strange, being so far from home, yet in such a beautiful place as Gardania. Though I'd have to share a room here, a far cry from my suites of my own back in the Kingdom of Westerhall. And Dame Devin and her daughter Delancy terrified me slightly (a lot). Taking a deep breath, I remind myself that I only have to pass the semester, then I will be Princess Esme of Westerhall, officially. 

"Hi I'm Amanda! Princess or Lady Royal?"  
I was barely in my new room before one of my new roommates jumped down from her place on top of her bed to bombard me questions.

"Uhh, Princess. Princess Esme of Westerhall. You?" I replied, stuttering slightly with my words as I tried to take in the scene around me. Three large beds dominated the room, in pink, yellow and blue. Lounging on the blue bed was another, much quieter, blonde girl, who smiled at me in sympathy from above the magazine she was reading.

“Lady Royal,” Amanda shrugged, in a way meant to seem nonchalant, “but Molly over there is a Princess too”. She then collapsed on the pink bed, as if standing was suddenly too much for her.  
Slowly, I made my way over to the yellow bed, putting my bags down next to it.

“So Molly, where are you Princess in?”

“The Kingdom of Brightwood,” she replied, lowering her magazine, “It’s not a large kingdom, but it’s very pretty.”  
I looked over at Amanda, who pretended not to be jealous of our conversation. Sighing, I had to remember that not everyone understood how hard it was to be a Princess, how much was expected of you. I thought if anywhere, the people of Princess Charm School would understand that.

“Did you guys see the lottery girl arrive today? She was a total mess, but the carriage driver was a total hottie!” Amanda announced. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for the lottery girl- Blair. We all knew the statistics, she barely stood a chance at graduating. And I’d had a glimpse of her arrival- she didn’t seem at all prepared for life as a lady.

“You think Brock is hot?” Molly giggled.

“You don’t?” Amanda asked, in genuine surprise. “My little Broccoli…” she sighed, almost dreamily.  
I shook my head, trying, trying my best to ignore Amanda. Calling Melody (my Personal Princess Assistant), I got ready for what I guessed was going to be a long semester.

Later, in the cafeteria, I took a piece if what looked like amazing cake.

“THEY’RE SERVING STRAWBERRY SWIRL TODAY,” a girl I was yet to meet was announcing to each passer-by. I took that to be a good sign, and carried it over to an empty table. Across the room, I could see Blair, sitting with two other girls, and I couldn’t help but be jealous of their easy friendships. While Molly seemed like the great friend I needed, I didn’t know how I was going to deal with a whole semester with Amanda as my roommate. I stuck my fork into the cake just as Molly arrived at my table.

“Hi,” I began, but before I could say anything else, the beauty of the strawberry swirl set in as it melted deliciously in my mouth, and I suddenly realised why that girl was so excited about it.

“MMM! This is amazing! You have to try some!”  
Molly laughed, “I’m allergic, but thank you. All the food here seems to be incredible.”

We started talking then about our lives back home, when there was a crash. I looked up in total surprise, to see that Blair had managed to knock over their entire spread of food.

“I- I’m sorry!” she sobbed, rushing from the room in what I assume was floods of tears. But that couldn’t be right. No-one was that incapable. Unless… I looked around the room until I found her. Delancy. She was smirking from her seat, popping a large forkful of cake into her mouth. Of course she was behind this. I pushed away my own plate. Suddenly I was no longer hungry.


	2. Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Hoping to update more regularly to this now though :)

“Class, please turn your textbooks to page 56, where we will be learning about Princess Anneliese…” Madame Grisselda droned on, as I sat in my Princess History class. I already knew most of the things they were teaching me, but it was a legal formality that they taught us it, since it’s important for any lady royals to fully understand their duties.

“Um… Miss?” Blair’s hand shook nervously in the air, and I braced myself for whatever she was about to do.

“That’s Madame to you Miss Willows.”

“Yes Madame Grisselda. It’s just… I don’t have a textbook. Nobody told me I was supposed to bring one, I didn’t know,” she looked down in shame, as the rest of the class looked on.

“Typical commoner. Forgetfulness and stupidity really show who doesn’t belong here, don’t they Portia?” Delancey announced loudly, rolling her eyes as Blair’s face slowly turned scarlet. I looked over at Molly, who was sitting next to me, and our eyes communicated the same sympathy we both felt for Blair, wishing there was something we could do. Amanda, meanwhile, on my other side, giggled at Delancey’s obnoxious statement.

“Get an old one from the pile over there Blair,” Madame Grisselda said with a sigh, pointing vaguely over to the windowsill. The whole class watched as Blair walked silently over to the pile of books, her head bowed down, as she tried not to make eye contact with anyone. This only seemed to make it worse though, as Delancey stuck her foot out before she got to the books, tripping her over and sending her flying, knocking textbooks everywhere. Everyone in the class erupted into laughter- except Blair’s friends Hadley and Isla, who immediately got up to help Blair, and Molly and me, who sat quietly, trying not to watch.

Later, in our room, Molly and I laid on our beds, trying to come up with some way to help Blair.

“We could steal Delancey’s textbook? That way we’d be getting revenge on her too,” Molly suggested. I shook my head no,

“She’d only assume it was Blair, and that could get her in even more trouble with Dame Devin and Miss Privet.

“I just wish there was something we could do, I feel so bad having to watch her struggle like that, especially when so much of it isn’t her fault.”

At that moment, Amanda walked in, and I inwardly groaned.  
“Oh my goodness guys! Did you see how Blair fell in Princess History class? It’s all anyone’s talking about,” she squealed, before she was barely in the door.

“Yes Amanda, we were all there, we all saw,” I said, sitting up and rubbing my temples, about to call Melody to get me a Princess Pamper Pack (pronto).

“I heard, from Delancey, that Miss Privet is thinking about expelling her from Princess Charm School! Already! I mean, I knew lottery winners barely stood a chance, but this must be, like, some new record or something.” She flopped down on her own bed, sorting through her small amount of mail that had arrived from home. But I was no longer paying any attention to her- not that she had captured much of it to begin with. I had locked eyes with Molly, as she mouthed at me the very words that had been repeating in my head:

“We have to do something. Now.”


	3. Plan

As soon as we could escape Amanda’s constant gossiping in our ears, Molly and I were racing down the halls of Princess Charm School, at a speed far from one that would be deemed ‘lady like’. If Dame Devin had come down the hall at any moment, we would have been a lot of trouble. 

Luckily, the halls were completely empty, with everyone seemingly deciding to stay in their rooms, still getting to know their new roommates. I felt strangely lucky that Molly and I seemed to have already formed a strong bond, our thoughts already one and the same. Despite the annoyance caused by Amanda, I couldn’t have been luckier with my roommate.

I glanced over at Molly, and our eyes met as we almost collided into the door of Miss Privet’s office. We were yet to form any semblance of a plan, just simply knowing that we had to do something. We didn’t know what that thing was, but we were about to find out. Before we could even knock on the office door, Miss Privet appeared before us, suddenly a lot scarier than she seemed in our brief assemblies.

“Girls, what a nice surprise. Princess Esme and Molly?” she greeted us, as a small part of my brain wondered how she managed to keep up with the all the hundreds of names of the students here. We nodded slowly, as if in a trance, the next part of the plan non-existent.

“Well come in, quickly now- Princesses don’t loiter.” We followed her into her office, hastily now, worried about making a bad impression before we’d even begun. She sat down behind an enormous desk, and gestured us to take our seats in the ornate chairs facing her.

“Now, what can I do for you?” she smiled in welcome as we settled in the chairs. Molly and I looked at each other, and reading the panic on her face, I decided it was best for me to start.

“You see Miss Privet, Molly and I had heard… some rumours about Blair, you know, the lottery girl, I mean, of course you know that, you’re Miss Privet,” she smiled graciously as I began to babble with nerves, and I thanked my stars I still had a few semesters to go before I had to be a princess for real. “And we were hoping to convince you, that you really shouldn’t expel Blair yet, or at all.” I looked down at my hands, trailing off into silence, as I feared Miss Privet’s response.

“You really shouldn’t be listening to rumours ladies, especially as Princesses,” she replied solemnly. 

“I understand Miss Privet but-” Molly tried to intervene, before she was quickly cut off by a stern look.

“Princesses also shouldn’t interrupt. I wasn’t aware you girls were friends with Blair Willows?”

“Well… no Miss Privet we’re not, not yet at least. But a lot of the things that have been happening really weren’t her fault. And she hasn’t had the same upbringing as the rest of us. Maybe Molly and I could tutor her on some things? We’d be happy to help out a fellow student, especially since so many lottery girls don’t make it to the end of the semester,” I said with confidence, struck by this sudden idea. I’d spent my life learning the basics of being a princess- and I’m sure Molly had too. It wouldn’t be hard to teach Blair some pointers too.

Miss Privet wore a thoughtful expression on her face, as if a new idea had just occurred to her. “That won’t be necessary ladies. Just focus on your own studies. Westerhall and Brightwood will need strong leaders in their futures.” She began to stand up, dismissing us.

“But please Miss Privet, if you would just let us try-”

“This is none of your concern Molly. Now thank you for coming to see me girls, but I have important business to attend to. Running a school- or a country for that matter- isn’t easy, and a lot of work must be put into it.” She gestured towards the door, and we knew there was no hope. We mumbled thanks as we slid quietly out of the door, our heads bowed in shameful defeat.


End file.
